Cazadores de sombras: Los pecados capitales
by MarcosRa
Summary: Corren tiempos difíciles. Los demonios siguen cruzando las dimensiones, y en todas las partes del mundo, los cazadores de sombras luchan contra ellos, en una mortal batalla. Pronto, demonios poderosos, que han permanecido ocultos, empezaran a mostrarse. La guerra contra los demonios estallara sobre San Francisco, y amenazara con llegar a todas las partes del mundo.
1. El resumen de una vida

_El mundo no es tan simple como parecer ser._

 _Bajo los inexpertos ojos humanos, mezclados entre la población hay demonios y subterráneos, es decir, hadas, vampiros, hombres lobos, brujos…_

 _Están disfrazados, escondidos, pero están ahí. Algunos se esconden del sol, otros huyen de los metales, o simplemente de las reacciones humanas. Pero cuidado, la verdad puede ser peligrosa, y el problema, mucho más complejo de lo que parece._

 _Pero no todo es malo, claro. La razón por la que los humanos no han terminado por sucumbir a estos demonios, es porque hay alguien más, velando por ellos. Mitad ángeles, mitad demonios, los llamados Nefilims, o cazadores de sombras._

 _Dotados con un poder superior al de los humanos, y la capacidad de utilizar runas y armas. Todo para ayudar en su eterna lucha contra los demonios._

 _Los Nefilims son gobernados por un organismo supremo, la Clave. Se encarga de firmar los acuerdos y decisiones. Su sede se encuentra en Idris, la capital de los cazadores de sombras. Estos, a su vez, se organizan en institutos, repartidos por todo el mundo…_

 _Pero esto no es una lección, es una historia, que está por comenzar…_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1: Resumen de toda una vida_**

 _Clock, Clock, Clock..._

El ruido de los pasos de alguien resonó en el edificio. Los sitios viejos hacían ruido, y si la persona llevaba zapatos de tacón, aún más. La muchacha conocía perfectamente los pasos, solo una persona utilizaba ese tipo de zapatos en el instituto. Era Helen Backbrawn, la regente del lugar, junto con su marido Alen.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del instituto, más concretamente, la suya. Estaba sentada en la cama. Era una mujer, o más bien, casi una mujer, a sus diecisiete años. Su cuerpo esbelto casi no se notaba, tapado por la chaqueta verde que llevaba, y por su camisa negra. Sus piernas estaban más marcadas, en sus pantalones azules. Su pelo rubio caía en una coleta, que hacía resaltar su frente y el resto de sus facciones. Lo más destacable en ella eran sus ojos, de color café.

Era Karen Greenthern, una cazadora de sombras, proveniente del instituto de San Francisco, donde vivía interna. Antes, había pertenecido a una familia, junto con sus padres y su hermano, pero sus padres habían fallecido.

Tanto ella como su hermano, Carter, habían sido acogidos por la familia Backbrawn. Era su obligación, después de todo. Cualquier Nefilim huérfano debía ser acogido por el instituto del lugar, para su entrenamiento. Alen los había acogido con los brazos abiertos, aunque su mujer le ponía los pelos de punta. Era alguien demasiado fría para su gusto..

En esos momentos agradeció el tener cerrada la puerta, para no tener que soportar su mirada calculadora posándose en ella. Poco a poco, escuchó como los taconeos iban desapareciendo, y se relajó. Era una tontería, después de todo vivía con ella, y a veces incluso mostraba una pizca de afecto, en sus mejores días.

Decidida a no dejarse intimidar por su presencia, se levantó de un saltó de la cama. Esta soltó un chirrido como protesta, proveniente de los muelles que se habían contraído en su interior por el movimiento brusco, pero a ella no le importó. Su habitación era muy sencilla, una cama, una estantería, un par de cuadros y una mano de pintura azul cielo. No era gran cosa, y sin embargo, se sentía agusto en ella.

Avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta y giró el manillar. Salió de ella, topándose con los pasillos del instituto.

El instituto, era un lugar complejo. Estaba oculto con un glamour, o hechizo protector, para que cualquier mundano no pudiese verlo. En su interior, era un lugar bastante acogedor. Tenía infinidad de ventanales y cristaleras, donde la luz inundaba el lugar. Las paredes estaban agrietadas, pero eran de un color blanquecino, que la tranquilizaba.

Era enorme, listo para acoger a mucha gente, a pesar de solo cinco personas residían ahí actualmente. Tenía todo lo necesario, una biblioteca para documentarse, una sala de armas, entrenamientos…Todo lo necesario para formar cazadores de sombras, por supuesto.

En el ala oeste, se encontraban las habitaciones donde dormían. También había un salón, donde solían reunirse y descansar, además de la cocina y el baño. Si te olvidabas de todo el ala este y de las armas, era como una gran casa.

Volvió a caminar, esta vez hacia el salón. Esperaba encontrar a alguien ahí. Era una de las desventajas de vivir en un lugar tan grande, podrían estar en cualquier lugar.

Lamentablemente, no consiguió lo que buscaba. No había nadie sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, o charlando en las sillas. Con un suspiro de resignación, se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento, esperando tener más suerte...

...Pero no hizo falta. Antes de dirigirse otra vez hacia el pasillo que comunicaba ala oeste y este, escuchó el inconfundible ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Allí apareció un hombre adulto, de alta estatura y complexión musculosa. Tenía un inconfundible pelo rubio, como ella, pero el suyo era mucho más pálido. Alen Backbrawn.

\- Hola Karen – parecía tan feliz como siempre, era todo lo contrario a su mujer.

\- Hey - sonrió brevemente, siempre era agradable tener una conversación con Alen- ¿Has visto a los demás?

\- Si, los chicos están en la sala de armas, te están esperando. Helen está en su habitación…Ya sabes que no le gustan estos momentos – el rostro del hombre se ensombreció levemente.

Y no podía culparle. Karen ya había descubierto que era lo que les atormentaba. Su hijo había muerto un par de semanas antes de que les adoptaran oficialmente, hace ya dos años, en una cacería de demonios. No podía culparles por preocuparse.

Asintiendo, le dio las gracias y se marchó ausentemente, aun pensando en el pobre matrimonio, y en lo que debían de haber sufrido, incluso después de adoptarlos.

Abrió de nuevo las puertas del pasillo, esta vez en dirección al ala este, y cruzó la primera puerta. Allí encontró a quien estaba buscando. Un chico de su misma edad, con sus mismos ojos y rasgos similares, exceptuando el pelo marronaceo que llevaba revuelto, herencia de su padre.

A su lado, preparándose, se encontraba la quinta integrante de la extraña familia que formaban. De ojos y pelo negro corto, se encontraba una diminuta persona, un año menor que los hermanos. Era Melisa, Melisa Dontwall. Igual que ellos, había sido traída aquí, hace un año por sus propios padres.

\- Hola... – le saludo esta, tímidamente.

Karen le devolvió el saludo, con una sonrisa, antes de toparse con su hermano de frente.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras – soltó Carter, con un bufido – los demonios no se van a cazar solos.

\- Quizá si te molestaras en avisarme, llegaría con vosotros – contestó, siguiendo con el pique, tan habitual en ellos.

\- Creía que los hermanos teníamos una conexión especial – bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros – debías haberlo sabido.

\- Idiota… - puso los ojos en blanco, mientras empezaba a caminar para prepararse.

La sala de armas era un lugar complejo. Albergaba todas las armas que podían llevar en diversas estanterias. Arcos, cuchillos, dagas…Hechas de materiales que ayudasen, claro. El oro era tóxico para cualquier demonio, al igual que la plata para los hombres lobos. El electrum era una mezcla de ambos, muy útil. Aunque nada podía competir con el cuchillo serafín, bendecido por los propios ángeles, el arma por excelencia en la lucha de demonios.

Cogió su arma favorita, que se encontraba guardada en uno de los cajones. Nada más y nada menos que un hacha, un fino mango de 50 centímetros, que terminaba en una hoja dorada hecha de electrum puro. La colgó en su espalda con una correa, era pesada, pero no tanto como parecía. Se rearmo de dagas, cogió un cuchillo serafín, y su preciada estela.

\- ¿Te ayudo con eso? – preguntó Carter, seriamente, al ver sus intenciones con ella.

\- Claro cerebrito de las runas, haz tu magia – contestó, quedándose estática para que su hermano se acercase.

Su hermano no le contestó, se limitó a sonreírle y a coger su estela. Pronto, estaría a su lado. Noto la dolorosa quemazón que provenía de esta mientras dibuja en su piel. Una runa fortus en su brazo, otra de visión y de velocidad en la palma de sus manos, dos runas de sigilo en sus cuádriceps, una runa de protección en su antebrazo…

Pronto, una gran parte de su cuerpo ya estaría tatuado. Las runas se acabarían desvaneciendo, pero dejarían una cicatriz, dejando una marca de que estuvieron ahí.Pero no le importaba, eran demasiado útiles para prescindir de ellas. Su hermano era un experto en ellas, por eso normalmente le permitía ayudarle, a pesar de que tanto ella como Melisa sabían hacerlas también.

\- Muy bien, ya estáis las dos… - Carter se veía casi hasta orgulloso de su trabajo, hasta que reparó en algo – Karen, tu arma…

\- No, de eso me encargo yo – rechazó su oferta, no quería que nadie tocase su hacha.

Con todo el equipo, los tres jóvenes Nefilim se dirigieron hacia la salida, listos ya para la cacería. Los sensores habían dado señal de actividad demoniaca por la zona, por lo que tocaba exterminarlos, antes de que alguien saliese herido. Era un juego peligroso, pero era su juego.

\- ¿Ya os vais? – una voz temblorosa sacó de sus pensamientos a Karen, justo cuando iban a salir.

Era Helen. Su pelo pelirrojo recogido en una trenza, y sus tacones la hacían inconfundible, aunque ninguno la había escuchado llegar. Pocas veces la había visto así.

\- Si… - fue Carter quien habló, por alguna razón, al ver su rostro vulnerable, Karen no pudo articular palabra.

\- Tened cuidado – y nada más decirlo, desapareció otra vez por el pasillo.

 _"¿Esas palabras serían las últimos que le dijo a su hijo?"_ – se preguntó para si misma, sombríamente.

Carter pareció notarlo, y le dio un toquecito en el brazo.

\- Karen, hay que irse – su voz era más suave de lo que recordaba.

\- Lo se… - pudo notar la mirada preocupada de Melisa sobre ella, antes de reincorporarse.

Esa era su vida, y era su trabajo. Cazar demonios menores no era una tarea muy complicada, si tenías el considerable cuidado.

Pero algo más se estaba avecinando. Algo que podría poner en peligro esa falsa seguridad que los tres tenían…

* * *

 **¡Hola¡**

 **Este es mi primer fic, y quería intentar representar el mundo de los cazadores de sombras lo mejor posible, con mis propios personajes. Seguramente iré subiendo capítulos en cuanto tenga tiempo. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructivo, ya sea por la redacción o por algún fallo en el contexto.**

 **Espero que guste ^^**


	2. Icor sobre el suelo de la ciudad

**_Capitulo 2: Icor sobre el suelo de la ciudad_**

Nada más salir del edificio, una oleada de frió les arrolló. Los inviernos en San Francisco, eran bastante fríos, especialmente en los primeros meses. Esto combinado con las lluvias, lo convertían en un tiempo bastante terrible.

Afortunadamente, hoy no era uno de esos días, y el cielo se encontraba parcialmente despejado. Una muchedumbre de gente caminaba en distintas direcciones. Era algo normal, el instituto, camuflado como una catedral ruinosa, se encontraba cerca del centro de la ciudad, en Union Square.

 _"Me pregunto cuanta gente pasara por el lugar y se preguntara porque no la han derribado ya"_ – pensó Karen, divertida.

La gente caminaba en distintas direcciones, sin apenas establecer contacto visual. A Karen siempre le habían gustado las muchedumbres. Por alguna razón, las encontraba reconfortantes.

\- ¿Por dónde hay que ir? – preguntó Karen, de pronto. Había tenido que prepararse tan rápidamente que no había tiempo de preguntar el lugar.

El radar indica que es por aquí cerca, podemos ir a pie – explicó Carter, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres empezaron a caminar. Karen en silencio agradeció las innovaciones tecnológicas, y que pudieran tener un aparato que les permitiera localizar las frecuencias y el lugar de origen. Nadie reparó en ellos cuando se sumergieron en la marea de gente. En realidad, aunque hubiesen estado desnudos o cubiertos de sangre, no se habrían fijado.

Era lo que tenía estar escondidos por un glamour. Ver a tres personas vestidas con mallas negras y armadas hasta los dientes, no era algo reconfortante para la gente. Y si ya, una de ellas llevaba un hacha a la espalda…

Observó a sus compañeros. Melisa había permanecido callada desde que habían comenzado el trayecto. No era algo extraño en ella, siempre había sido algo tímida. Al igual que Karen, llevaba un arma cargada a la espalda, un arco de bordes de madera, en las que se podía distinguir las marcas creadas por las runas. También llevaba un carcaj con flechas a su ía una expresión neutra, pero Karen podía ver más allá. Estaba nerviosa, siempre lo estaba cuando iban a cazar demonios. Al principio había creído que era por sus primeras veces, pero no, parecía no acostumbrarse a ello.

Carter, sin embargo, era mucho más tranquilo. A diferencia de ambas, él no portaba ningún arma especial, más que las típicas dagas y el cuchillo serafín. Él siempre había preferido dar clases extra sobre runas, hasta dominarlas mucho mejor que ellas. En la fase previa a una pelea, o incluso en la fase posterior servía, pero en mitad de la pelea, su talento no es que fuese muy útil... No podía ponerse a dibujar mientras peleaban, claro está.

Dio un pequeño suspiro, que no parecieron notar. Ya llevaban unas cuantas peleas a sus espaldas, peleas sencillas, claro. Alan no les permitía alejarse mucho del instituto, y más aún sin haber terminado aún sus lecciones…

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, casi no noto el momento en el que giraron por la avenida, entrando en una zona residencial, llena de altos y grandes edificios de colores apagados.

Es por aquí, en alguno de los edificios – comentó Carter, a ninguna en particular, mientras seguían caminando.

\- ¿C-Como se habrán colado ahí? – preguntaría Melisa, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

\- Seguramente habrán atravesado la dimensión y habrán terminado ahí por accidente – comentó Karen, haciendo un gesto con las manos, para quitar importancia.

Los tres cazadores terminaron por llegar al lugar donde marcaba el sensor. Era un edificio alto e imponente, de un color gris oscuro. Karen avanzó hacia la puerta, pero esta no daba señales de abrirles.

\- Siempre tienen que estar cerradas… - protestó, dándose por vencida a la tercera tirada del mango.

\- Es lo que tiene ser una propiedad privada – repuso Carter, quien ya estaba inclinado sobre la puerta, con estela en mano.

Agilmente, marcó una runa sobre el ancho de la puerta. Cualquier cazador de sombras medianamente entrenado podría reconocerla fácilmente. Era una runa de apertura. Nada más terminarla, Carter la abrió, no sin algo de diversión, mientras esta cedía fácilmente.

Por fortuna, no había nadie por los alrededores. Este les dirigió una mirada cómplice.

\- Voila – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Claramente se divertía con estas cosas.

Lamentablemente, había olvidado algo demasiado importante. Los demonios se encontraban ahí.

Antes si quiera de poder volverse, una masa oscura se lanzó sobre él. Carter, exhaló un grito de sorpresa, mientras rodaba por el suelo, con el demonio encima de él. En ese momento pudieron verlo mejor. Tenía forma de araña, con ocho extremidades, y unos colmillos bastante afilados, en forma de pinzas.

Karen lo reconoció al instante, era un demonio Kuri, que aparecía ilustrado en el códice de los cazadores de sombras.

Mascullando una maldición, empuñó su hacha lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Carter luchaba por no dejar que el demonio le mordiese. No había podido ni si quiera sacar un arma…

…Hasta que la hoja dorada del hacha se hundió en el tórax del animal. El demonio soltó un chillido inhumano, mientras se encogía y su cuerpo desaparecía, dejando un rastro de sangre, o lo que debería ser sangre. Era una sustancia espesa y oscura que había comenzado a salir del animal, y había goteado la vestimenta de Carter, quien intentaba levantarse. Era icor demoníaco, una sustancia ácida.

\- Qué asco – vociferó. Carter parecía intentar quedar bien, pero no pudo ocultar una mueca de dolor, cuando la sustancia goteo y quemó algunos trozos de su ropa, dejando quemaduras leves en su piel.

\- ¡Chicos! - el chillido de Melisa saco a ambos del relativo descanso que habían logrado al matar al demonio.

Y es que no había solo uno. Dos más se encontraban dentro del lugar, siseando amenazantes hacia ellos. Para cuando Karen se giró, Melisa ya tenía su arco preparado, y una flecha salió disparada. Esta aterrizó en el abdomen de uno de los demonios. Sin embargo, el otro avanzó rápidamente hacia ella.

Melisa retrocedió, aterrada, mientras cogía otra flecha de su carcaj, viendo que no tenía tiempo. Acabó tropezando con el bordillo, cayendo al suelo con un chillido. El demonio casi estaba sobre ella. Sus tenazas se movían enérgicamente, y goteaban un líquido venenoso.

Antes de que pudiese morderla, recibió un fuerte puntapié proveniente de Karen, que logró tumbarlo boca arriba. Sus patas se movieron enérgicamente, buscando ponerse otra vez en pie. Karen preparó el hacha, pero antes de que le diese tiempo, una daga acabó clavándose en su garganta, proveniente de Carter, quien la había sacado la ver el problema lo más rápido que había podido.

\- Me habéis dejado sola... – protestó Melisa, que después de unos segundos, se había calmado un poco.

\- Estaba un pelín ocupada salvándole – sentenció Karen, quien también tenía los nervios de punta.

\- Chicas, tranquilas, no ha sido nuestra mejor pelea, pero… - Carter se puso en medio de ambas.

\- Tu mejor no hables – cortó Karen, secamente.

Karen, harta de reproches, decidió entrar en el edificio, al ver que nada más salía. Melisa, aun cruzada de brazos, la siguió, mientras Carter echaba un vistazo a la daga que había lanzado, la cual había sido corroída por el icor demoníaco. Con un suspiró, la abandono y entró al edificio.

Nada más entrar, pudieron ver que el demonio que había sido alcanzado por la flecha de Melisa aún seguía vivo. Intentaba arrastrarse, a pesar de que la flecha lo tenía fijado en el sitio mientras poco a poco desprendía icor por la herida.

\- Acaba con él – diría Karen, directa hacia la temerosa Melisa.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó, extrañada.

\- Si, tú le has herido, termina el trabajo – intentó ocultar su irritación, le ponía de los nervios su comportamiento.

Con unas manos algo temblorosas, cogió una daga que llevaba oculta en su cintura, y la clavó sobre la cabeza del demonio. La sacó rápidamente, mientras el bicho se encogía y desaparecía, dejando rastros de icor. Melisa dejó escapar el aire, que había retinado desde el momento.

\- ¿Ya está? – preguntó entonces.

\- No, aquí pasa algo… - comenzó a decir Carter, mientras miraba extrañado su sensor – Sacad el vuestro…

Ambas lo hicieron. Y no podían culpar la indecisión del joven. Algo muy raro estaba pasando. El sensor se componía de varios números para indicar la frecuencia demoniaca, y estos estaban girando, sin determinarla. La brújula que poseía marcaba una dirección, pero de vez en cuando daba varios giros sin tener porque.

\- ¿Un nido de demonios Kuri? – preguntó Karen, sin entender que estaba pasando.

\- Es probable - Carter se encogió de hombros, no sabía qué hacer.

\- Entonces… Deberíamos comprobarlo…Solo por si acaso… ¿No? – para sorpresa de ambos, Melisa expresó su opinión.

\- Supongo… - Carter no estaba del todo seguro. Le dio una última mirada al sensor, antes de asentir.

Esta vez estad atentos, no podemos permitirnos más descuidos – ordenó Karen, mientras encaminaba la marcha.

Nada más entrar por la sala de recepción, había un ascensor a mano izquierda, y una escalera a mano derecha. Como las lecturas del sensor no eran muy precisas, decidieron ir por la escalera. Fueron subiendo peldaño a peldaño, Karen preparada para asestar un tajo con su hacha, Melisa detrás, con una flecha lista para disparar, y por último Carter, con un cuchillo serafín, cerrando la marcha.

Mantuvieron la formación hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde el sensor marcó una de las puertas – después de dar varias vueltas en círculos – Aun así, no necesitaban su ayuda, a diferencia de las demás, la puerta estaba abierta.

\- ¿Esto no es allanamiento de morada? – preguntó Carter, claramente inseguro de que hacer.

\- Si hay demonios, dudo que les importe – repuso Karen, en un intento de persuasión..

Carter asintió lentamente. Melisa también lo hizo, inconscientemente. Era el momento. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba nerviosa. Nunca había pasado algo así en el sensor. Y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que podría suceder. Intentando no pensar en ello entró, aun empuñando su arma, por la puerta.


	3. El pecado de la avaricia

_**Capitulo 3: El pecado de la avaricia**_

Poco a poco, la puerta se abrió a su paso. Los tres entraron, con una marcha indecisa. Nada más hacerlo, vieron una especie de recibidor, que terminaba en un largo pasillo. El suelo parecía ser de madera, mientras que las paredes estaban decoradas de un tono azulado.

Pudieron ver que algo andaba mal. Ante ellos se alzaba un pasillo, con cuadros y muebles tirados de forma violenta. Además, había dos puertas, una hacia lo que parecía un salón, y otra hacía una cocina. En ambos lugares las condiciones eran parecidas.

– Vale, me parece que el dueño no se ha dejado la puerta abierta – comentó Karen, viendo lo sucedido.

– Tienen que haber sido esos demonios, estarán anidados en algún lugar de por aquí – repuso Carter, seriamente.

– Quizá fueron los de abajo, no sabemos cuándo sucedió el destrozo… - repuso Melisa, tímidamente.

Pero los tres sabían que no era cierto. Sus sensores seguían girando locamente, y seguían sin determinar muy bien la frecuencia demoniaca. O se habían roto los tres a la vez, o aquí pasaba algo.

– Muy bien, por muy tópico que sea, será mejor separarnos – ordeno Karen. Su voz se había vuelto un susurro – Solo tenéis que ser silenciosos y no ir a lo burro, no creo que haya peligro.

Carter balbuceó una protesta, pero Karen le fulminó con la mirada. Puede que ella fuese atolondrada, pero en momentos así, era mejor ponerse de acuerdo. No sabía a lo que se enfrentaban, y aunque ir juntos sería lo más ideal, en una casa tan pequeña, iba a ser difícil luchar así.

Sonrió cuando Melisa asintió, y Carter se resignó. Ambos se dividieron, uno fue a la cocina y la otra fue hacia el salón. Ella también tenía que ponerse en marcha.

Karen avanzó por el interminable pasillo, tratando de no perder el agarre de su hacha. Muchas veces se cansaba de llevarla, incluso con runas. Pero tenía que ser parte de su cuerpo, o al menos eso le había dicho Alen.

Al terminar el pasillo, volvió a encontrar dos puertas. Encogiéndose de hombros, fue a la puerta de la derecha Se abrió sin oponer resistencia, y encontró un cuarto de baño. Era curioso, pero estaba todo en su sitio.

" _Bueno, ahora estoy segura, los demonios no van al baño"_

Cerró la puerta, sin demasiado interés en el tema y pasó al lado izquierdo, esperando encontrar algo más interesante que lo visto.

La puerta estaba cerrada. No cedió cuando presionó la manivela. Pensó en echarla abajo, pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, si alguien la había cerrado, era por algo.

A pesar de que Carter se lo restregaría, decidió hacerlo por su estilo. Trazó una runa en el ancho de la puerta, de apertura. La puerta se abrió, mientras Karen sonreía. Puede que no tuviese un dominio tan bueno como su hermano, pero no era ninguna inútil.

La puerta cedió, con un chirrido metálico, que hizo maldecir a la chica.

Al entrar, para su sorpresa, pudo ver que no había nada fuera de lo común. Un cuarto con paredes y suelo idénticos al del pasillo, una pantalla de ordenador, una mesa blanquecina, una cama…Parecía simplemente eso, un cuarto más.

Pero de ser así… ¿Por qué cerrarlo así? Tenía que haber alguien ahí.

Al entrar, no tardó en darse cuenta de que ciertamente, había algo más. Una puerta semiculta, tapada por las cortinas blanquecinas.

No tardó en verla, quizás por sus sospechas, quizás por su runa de visión.

Sin pensar en avisar a sus compañeros, fue directamente a abrir la puerta. Una decisión demasiado arriesgada, que le saldría caro.

Al presionar la puerta, pudo ver que se abría. Esto la animó. Pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de pasar, sucedió algo. La puerta dio un giro brusco, provocando que se diese de bruces contra ella. El impacto la hizo retroceder y caer sobre el suelo de madera, mientras se quejaba.

Durante unos momentos, vio todo borroso. Poco a poco, la visión fue cogiendo más nitidez, hasta algo que le horrorizó.

El cuarto estaba lleno de sangre, y podía ver perfectamente tres cuerpos colgados en la pared, mediante algún tipo de enganche. Y pasos. Escuchó unos grandes pasos, provenientes de la habitación.

Gritó, asustada. Se levantó, recuperando el equilibrio, y trato de huir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Desgraciadamente, al igual que la vez anterior, dio un fuerte portazo y se cerró en sus narices, aunque no la golpeó.

Pronto, los pasos fueron acercándose, lentamente. Por fin pudo ver el ser del que provenía, si es que se le podía llamar así. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre totalmente obeso, con un gran estómago. Sin embargo, estaba desnudo y su piel tenía un color que le recordó al óxido. Su cabeza le recordó al aspecto de los demonios, tenía cuernos y un rostro malvado.

Lo que más le aterró, es que en su estómago había una gran boca, con una lengua que sobresalía grotescamente de ella. El demonio estaba adornado con multitud de joyas.

Karen se quedó sin respiración cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, sin saber que hacer.

– Vaya, Vaya…- su voz era como un chirrido, totalmente molesta. Lo era aún más su lento habla – Una nefilim por aquí.

– Si, ves bien…- miró agitada a los lados. Nada más que una ventana. La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación. Si pudiese llegar…

– ¿Has venido a morir, pequeña? – A Karen le dio la impresión de que no esperaba respuesta. El demonio dio un paso más, y taponó la única posible vía. No tenía tiempo de sacar un arma.

" _Mierda, Mierda"_

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, tratando de ganar tiempo. Estaba segura de que Carter y Melisa la habrían escuchado.

– ¿Qué quién soy? – rugió la criatura, visiblemente enfadado - ¿Acaso no sabes nada acerca de los demonios, nefilim estúpida?

– Sé cómo matarlos – soltó, sin pensarlo mucho. Rápidamente añadió – Pero dime, oh, gran demonio, tu nombre.

Si el demonio se molestó por la sutil burla a su superioridad, no lo mostró en absoluto. En vez de eso, siguió con su actitud.

– Soy Mammon, demonio de la avaricia – exclamó, dejando a Karen atónita.

Por unos momentos, no supo cómo reaccionar. Sabiendo su nombre, podrían buscarlo, invocarle, darle caza…Pero no, era un demonio muy importante. Ya lo había dicho, representaba un pecado capital. El sudor provocó que los pelos se pegaran en sus sienes, lo tenía difícil. Era un demonio mayor, bastante importante.

" _El convoco a los Kuri…"_

Pensó seriamente en empuñar el hacha contra él, pero supuso que no funcionaría. Tampoco podía lanzarla a por la ventana, era una mala idea. Quizá con un movimiento rápido, pudiese sacar una daga…

Pero no hizo ninguna falta. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Carter y Melisa. Karen supuso que Carter había colocado alguna runa para abrirla, o para anular la influencia demoníaca o algo así. No era buena con los nombres.

Melisa dejó escapar un gritito, mientras que Carter aspiró aire abruptamente al ver lo que pasaba.

El demonio empezó a reír, siniestramente, mientras por su boca escupía alguna clase de líquido arrojadizo, veneno seguramente. Karen lo evitó, aterrada. Sabía lo que podía hacer un veneno mayor. Se metía en tu cuerpo y anulaba el poder de las runas.

Aprovechando el impulso, avanzó con el hacha, ignorando lo que Carter le gritaba. La blandió, lanzando la hoja en un tajo vertical en su estómago. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que justamente cuando iba a impactar, la boca se movió y atrapó el hacha, mordiéndola. Karen forcejeó débilmente, mientras el demonio la agarraba por el cuello.

– Ya te lo dije, nefilim – le susurró, aún con esa perturbadora sonrisa.

Pero en ese momento, la ventana se rompió. Y esta produjo una serie de efectos que pasaran demasiado rápido como para verlos plenamente.

Melisa, queriendo ayudar a Karen, disparó una flecha directamente hacia el ventanal, rompiéndolo y provocando que la luz entrara en la sala. El demonio, escupiría el hacha y la lanzaría a gran velocidad hacia ella, mientras gritaba por el contacto con el sol.

Carter la empujaría algún lado, llevándose un corte en la espalda, pero salvándolos a ambos, mientras Karen caía al suelo, aspirando aire abruptamente,

Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse, en los que echó un vistazo a sus compañeros, para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Afortunadamente, ninguno había sufrido ningún daño. Carter se estaba aplicando una _iratze y_ Melisa recogiendo su arco.

La calma duró poco en ella, hasta ver lo que pasaba.

– ¿Y el demonio? ¿Y Mammont? – preguntó, histérica.

Corrió hasta entrar en la habitación, sin hacer caso de las indicaciones de Carter de que parara. Habría sido lo más sensato.

Cuando entró, pudo ver que era una habitación inquietante. Había dibujado un pentagrama de color rojizo en el suelo, manchado con la sangre de los cadáveres que estaban colgando sobre él. En una mesa había dejado una especie de libro antiguo. Al acercarse, vió que era un libro de brujos, más bien, de invocación demoníaca.

Mirando mejor los cadáveres, pudo ver que ciertamente, eran brujos. Tenían la marca del demonio, Uno, en vez de piernas tenía pezuñas, otro tenía la piel verde, y otro, las manos convertidas en garras.

– Así que esto es lo que paso… - mencionó, consternada.

Cuando salió de la habitación, casi chocó con Melisa y Carter, quienes avanzaban a buscarla. Karen negó con la cabeza al verlos.

-Hay un par de brujos muertos, un pentagrama y un libro de invocación – por las miradas de ambos, Karen supo que habían llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

\- Una invocación fallida… - mencionó Melisa, diciendo lo que esperaban.

\- Era un demonio mayor, Mammon. No sé quién pudo ser el estúpido que creyó poder doblegarlo - Karen se sentía muy mal.

\- Ya da igual Karen, está muerto… - susurró Carter, con voz deprimida.

\- No, no da igual. Ese demonio esta suelto – exclamó ella, repentinamente enfadada, aunque no con ellos, en realidad.

Carter, sabiendo su estado, le puso una mano en su hombro. Melisa le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Le reconfortó un poco.

– Informaremos a la clave – explicó Carter, con un tono cansado.

Los tres terminaron por abandonar la casa, agotados y heridos. Y lo peor de todo, con malas noticias que llevar a su instituto. Un peligro andaba suelto por la ciudad, muy a su pesar.


	4. Fría soledad

**_Capitulo 4: Fría soledad_**

La vuelta fue amarga. Los tres chicos sintieron el sabor de la derrota, en especial, Karen.

 _"No debería haber dejado que me cogiera así..."_ — pensó, con rabia hacia el demonio, y hacia sí misma por ser tan débil.

— Tendremos que informar cuanto antes de esto a Helen y a Alen, para que den parte a la Clave— dijo Carter.

Y tenía razón. Un demonio mayor anda suelto por la ciudad, después de haber matado a sus invocadores. Era una situación de alto riesgo.

Los tres se encontraban volviendo por las calles, mezclados otra vez con la masa de gente, aun con el glamour activo. No tenían a penas heridas por las runas curativas, gracias a dios. Si aquel chorro de veneno les hubiese dado...

Pero eso no le importaba a Karen. Ella pensó en los cadáveres de los brujos, en la crueldad de aquel demonio, en el momento en que atrapó su hacha sin problemas... Esperó que nadie más muriese por su error, pero imagino que su deseo era en vano. Un demonio se dedica a sembrar el caos y la destrucción. Mammon no era una excepción.

Ahora imaginaba el porqué del problema del sensor. Tenía una gran frecuencia demoniaca, como todo demonio mayor. Karen apretó aun el sensor contra su pecho, ya sin frecuencia. Era lo único que tenían para localizarle.

— Deberíamos investigar sobre el Mammon — dijo Melisa, en voz baja. Karen les había explicado lo que el demonio le había dicho hace un rato.

— Tienes razón — respondió Karen. Por primera vez, le pareció una buena idea.

Supuso que podría echar un vistazo más tarde a los libros de demonología que guardaban en la sala de armas. Alen había insistido en que el conocimiento era también una buena arma. Esperaba que tuviese razón.

— Atrapó mi arma tan fácilmente...—protesto, recordando el momento.

— Debiste usar un cuchillo Serafín — le regaño Carter — son mejores que el electrum.

— Claro Carter, lo saco y lo llamo mientras el demonio se queda quietecito — repuso, con tono irónico.

— Discutir no sirve de nada...—murmuró Melisa, con tono cansado.

Karen suspiró. Sabía que tenía razón, pero le costaba admitirlo.

— Mira, hoy estamos todos de los nervios, calmémonos — dijo Carter finalmente, en tono tranquilizador.

—Si... — Karen no tenía ganas de discutir.

Los tres caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar al Instituto, donde Alan y Helen estaban esperando, además de cumplir sus funciones como gerentes del Instituto. Allí, en la misma puerta, les explicaron lo sucedido. Como vencieron a los demonios Kuri, como subieron y se encontraron con el demonio...

— Mammon está libre, y no sabemos dónde ha ido — termino de relatar Karen, apenada.

— Estas diciendo que os habéis encontrado con un demonio mayor...— dijo Alen, como si estuviese en shock.

Helen camino hacia ellos, igual de conmocionada. Se acercó a Carter, y empezó a revisar su estado.

— ¿No os habrá tocado no? — Dijo, algo asustada — ¡Decidme que no!

— Estamos bien — dijo Carter, retrocediendo un paso.

Al verlo, Helen suspiró, aliviada. A Karen no le sorprendió, ya sabía de lo de sus hijos. Quizá fueron asesinados por un demonio mayor también. Nunca les había preguntado, y en realidad, no es que tuviese muchas ganas de hacerlo...

— Ser mejor que descanséis, habéis hecho bien — dijo Alen, en un tono que no admitía peros — Va a ser una noche muy larga...

Karen accedió, aun sabiendo lo que tocaba. Aun teniendo diecisiete años, era considerado una menor para La Clave. Sus compañeros estaban prácticamente igual. Se marcharon a la sala de armas, donde depositaron su equipo. Después, comieron algo en el comedor, sin decir mucho. Todos tenían prisa. Karen en especial, por alejarse de todos.

Alen y Helen también terminaron rápido de cenar. Al parecer, aunque ya habían hecho la llamada, tenían que rellenar bastante papeleo por el mero hecho del problema. Un informe, o algo así. Karen no prestó demasiada atención.

Tras terminar, se marchó a su habitación. Melisa y Carter hicieron lo mismo, aunque a su lado solo iba Carter. Melisa parecía haberse quedado atrás, por alguna razón.

— Karen.

En ese momento, le dieron ganas de que Carter no estuviese ahí. Solo quería está un rato sola. ¿Por qué no le entendía?

— ¿Qué? — contesto, en un tono más hosco de lo que pretendía. Después rectifico — ¿Que pasa Carter? No estoy de humor para tus bromas.

Carter no pareció achantarse ante su comportamiento, aunque sí que pareció sorprenderle su actitud.

— Cálmate de una vez — le dijo — El demonio está libre, quizá en parte por nuestra culpa. ¿Y qué? No es la primera vez que pasa. Gente más adulta ha cometido problemas peores. Nuestro deber es darle caza y enmendarlo.

Karen le miró, sin saber cómo sentirse. Tenía razón, y aunque su mente tratase de revelarse contra la razón, no podía. Le gustaba como sonaba la idea.

— La próxima vez — le prometió Carter.

— La próxima vez — repitió Karen, como una promesa muda.

Después, ambos volvieron a sus habitaciones, y Karen logro conciliar el sueño, aun pensando en diferentes maneras de matar al demonio Mammon.

Al día siguiente, se levantaría temprano y se cambiaría de ropa, se pondría un abrigo rojizo para soportar el frío y saldría a hurtadillas del instituto, sin desayunar si quiera. Tenía muchas ganas de dar un paseo por la ciudad. No se marcó, ni quiso armarse en exceso. Solo cogió un cuchillo que guardo en su bolsillo, por si las moscas.

Sintió el frío invernal sobre su rostro sin cubrir. Se alejó del instituto, y empezó a caminar por la avenida. No pretendía alejarse mucho, sabía que luego tendría que arreglárselas para llegar y explicó su salida, pero ahora mismo le daba igual.

A veces era agradable caminar y que la gente te viese. Incluso tuvo ganas de chocarse con alguien, solo para recordar. Pero se contuvo.

Dio una vuelta a la manzana, sin demonios, sin compañía... Solo era chica paseando por San Francisco, como la mayoría de la gente.

"Algún día tengo que pasear por el Golden Gate"

Karen sabía que era uno de los puentes más importantes del lugar. No lo había visitado mucho. En realidad, casi no tenía tiempo. Siempre que salían era para cazar demonios, o entrenar o buscar sobre algo. Y siempre era en lugares oscuros, o edificios abandonados. Nunca en lugares turísticos.

Dio una vuelta a la manzana, no tenía tiempo para más. Se dispuso a volver al instituto, sin ningún incidente. Hasta que faltaba una sola calle para llegar al instituto...

— Hola guapa — dijo una voz desconocida, masculina, detrás de él — ¿Crees en las coincidencias?

Karen suspiró, esperando que no se dirigiese a ella. Alrededor había gente, pero nadie se había detenido. Giro la cabeza, para ver al autor. Un joven pelirrojo, que aparentaba un poco más de su edad, un poco más alto que ella. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _"Debería haberme puesto el glamour"_ — pensó, enfadada.

Trató de contar hasta tres. Ella solo quería pasar un rato, pero siempre tenían que molestarla. Siempre igual...

— No — respondió, secamente — ¿Y tú? ¿Crees en las decapitaciones?

Quizá se había pasado. Sin embargo, el chico empezó a reír. Karen contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe. Hasta su risa era irritante.

— Tienes carácter — dijo más tarde — Me gusta...

Karen estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero no tuvo tiempo. Un hombre apareció entre ambos. Era incluso más alto que ambos, y parecía más adulto. Tenía un tupe de pelo negro, y una barba espesa. A pesar del frio, ninguno llevaba abrigo.

— Deja de acosar chicas, Ken — dijo este, con un tono irónico y frío.

— Solo estaba hablando con ella — protestó el pelirrojo — ¿Verdad?

Pero Karen ya no estaba ahí. Se había largado en cuanto le habían dado la espalda. Avanzó hasta el instituto y abrió la puerta, segura de que no le pasara nada ahí. Alen la recibió en la puerta. Parecía esperar a alguien.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó, con tono autoritario.

— Solo quería dar un paseo— dijo, encogiéndose de hombres.

— Cuando esto acabe, hablaremos — replico, sin quitarle el ojo.

— ¿Cuándo acabe el qué? —

— Si no te hubieras ido, lo sabrías...

En ese momento apareció Helen. No parecía enfadada, quizá incluso hubiese oído la conversación. Karen se fijó en que ambos estaban más arreglados de lo habitual. Alen parecía incluso nervioso, aunque Helen estaba como siempre.

— La Clave ha considerado que corremos peligro, por desafiar a un demonio mayor — le dijo esta, en su tono frío de siempre — así que ha enviado refuerzos, para su eliminación y asegurar la protección.

Karen asimilo la información. No había imaginado que correrían tanto peligro, el instituto tenía protecciones. Pero por otra parte, eran buenas noticias, tenían refuerzos para el combate.

No pudo preguntar mucho más, la puerta se abrió. Y solo podía ser abierta por Nefilims, claro. La puerta revelo a dos figuras, que Karen conocía ya. El chico pelirrojo y el del tupé.

 _"Genial"_

Se reprendió así misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes de su raza. Si hubiera estado más atenta cuando los vio...

Alen se adelantó para saludar a los recién llegados.

— Bienvenidos al instituto — dijo, en tono formal.

— Gracias — dijo el del tupe negro — Los demás vendrán más tarde, decidimos viajar en pequeños grupos, para no llamar la atención.

— Es comprensible — dijo Helen, poniéndose a su lado — por favor, alójense en las habitaciones mientras estéis aquí. Os agradecemos vuestra ayuda.

Los tres siguieron hablando de algunas otras cosas sin importancia. Karen se preguntó dónde estarían Carter y Melisa. Seguramente durmiendo, o quizás preparándose.

Mientras, el chico pelirrojo escapo de la bienvenida, y se puso a su lado, aun con su sonrisa.

— Nos volvemos a ver —dijo este — lo haré bien esta vez. Puedes llamarme Ken.

Karen trato de controlarse. Eran compañeros, no debía ser borde, no debía insultarle. Iban a pelear juntos, si la situación lo requería, y a compartir techo.

—Yo soy Karen — dijo finalmente — Bienvenido al instituto.

El chico frunció el ceño, como si no se lo esperase. Quizá solo quería provocarla. No tuvo tiempo de verlo. El del tupe lo llamo, y ambos fueron directos a las habitaciones.

El resto del día no fue muy interesante. Los refuerzos debieron retrasarse, porque no vino nadie. Melisa y Carter bajaron, y todos terminaron por presentarse. Ken no pareció interesarse demasiado en Melisa, aunque pareció llevarse bien con Carter. El hombre del tupe negro no trabó mucha amistad con nadie, le recordaba mucho a Helen.

Más tarde, acabó enterándose de que el hombre se llamaba Chad.

El sensor no detecto ninguna actividad demoniaca. Al menos, hasta llegar el día siguiente…

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes de nada, muchas gracias TheWishThief por sus comentarios, apoyos así ayudan a continuarlo ^^

Este capitulo quizas me haya quedado un poco más aburrido, solo quería representar lo que siente Karen después de lo que considera como su fallo. En los siguientes intentare que se ponga más interesante xD.


	5. El ansiado cuarto de baño

_**Capitulo 5: El ansiado cuarto de baño...**_

Karen se desperezó, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, de madrugada. En el instituto nunca se dormía mucho más de las siete y media de la mañana. Helen siempre se encargaba de llamarles y despertarles.

Según ella, debían estar acostumbrados a combatir el sueño, que en muchas misiones tendrían que mantenerse en plenas facultades durante noche y día sin dormir ni un ápice, y que los demonios podrían atacar de madrugada. Nunca había pasado, especialmente porque no soportaban la luz solar, pero nadie se había atrevido a contradecirla.

Llevaba un pequeño pijama, que conservaba desde hace bastante ya. Una camiseta verdosa, con un dinosaurio en ella, un T-rex, y unos pantalones cortos que seguían el diseño verdoso. Le iba un poco pequeño, pero se apañaba con él. En su brazo derecho llevaba, además, ropa para cambiarse. Una camiseta, unos vaqueros…Lo que fuese para salir al salón sin que se riesen de ella.

La cosa era que su habitación, no tenía baño. Por tanto, todo el mundo usaba uno común. Normalmente, no le importaba tener que esperar si se cruzaba con alguien que se le adelantantase, Carter era su hermano, y ya estaba acostumbrado a Melisa.

Pero ahora que había nuevas personas, no sabía que podría pasar. Por eso, se había despertado media hora antes para ser la primera y no tener más problemas…

Sin embargo, cuando recorría el pasillo, vió a una figura doblar la esquina. Una figura femenina, pequeña…

 _"¡No!"_

Karen echo a correr todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus zapatillas abiertas y la ropa que llevaba. Dobló la esquina, corrió hacia la puerta del baño…

… Y se cerró en sus narices. El único ruido que escuchó mientras la puerta se cerraba era un "Lo siento".

– Maldita Melisa… - dio un pequeño golpe a la pared. Tenía que haber imaginado que no iba a ser la única…

Se acercó al suelo y se sentó, como tantas otras veces, a esperar a que su compañera terminase. No le molestaba sus actos en sí, sino más bien, que hubiese sido más lista que ella….

Se quedó ahí sentada, durante un rato. ¿Minutos, horas? No lo sabía. Sus ojos trataban de cerrarse en cuanto bajaba la guardia, pegados con las legañas que muy probablemente tendría. Debía de estar horrible. Unos pasos hicieron que se pusiera en tensión. ¿Quién sería? A Helen nunca la había visto hacer cola, siempre estaba despierta cuando la encontraba, y siempre estaba impecable. Era otra razón por la que le daba escalofríos.

Alen lo había visto en contadas ocasiones, solía esperar a que todos estuvieran listos. Podría ser Carter, pero eso querría decir que llevaría como una hora esperando. Dudaba que su hermano se fuese a levantar por nada.

Sin embargo, la figura que llegó no era ninguno de ellos. No era Ken, ni Chad. Era una mujer que no había visto nunca.

 _"Qué diablos…"_

La chica en cuestión parecía de una edad similar a la suya. Era un poco más bajita que ella. Tenía unos rasgos de los más extraños, ojos marrones con un toque de color verdoso, y un pelo totalmente azulado. Karen estuvo segura de que era una peluca, o al menos, un tinte muy realista. También tenía dos rayas negras en cada mejilla, como si fuesen una especie de bigotes.

Karen se fijó en que llevaba ropa de calle, unos vaqueros y una camiseta más o menos normal. Sin embargo, estaban cubiertos por manchas rojizas. Era un particular sentido de la moda. No llevaba ropa de cambio, pero portaba una mochila en su espalda.

La misteriosa chica se acercó, le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Karen contuvo las ganas de soltar alguna grosería, simplemente, esperó.

– ¡Hola! – le saludó.

– Hola… - Karen le devolvió el saludo, extrañada.

La extraña chica debió de notar el ceño fruncido de Karen, pues trató de tranquilizarla en el acto.

– Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento – empezó a decir, con sus ojos irradiando culpa – Soy Yuni, vengo a ayudar.

Karen tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de a que se refería realmente. Es decir, quizá era lo más obvio. Pero viéndola ahí, con su peinado extraño, y sus bigotes, costaba trabajo creer que era una cazadora de sombras.

– Oh, claro – dijo, tratando de aparentar normalidad – Soy Karen, bienvenida. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

Vine hace poco, una hora quizá – articuló, llevándose una mano al mentón - ¿O quizá dos? No estoy segura. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido… Ya lo dice la gente, la vida es corta y hay que aprovecharla. Pero aquí estamos, jugándonosla por salvar a los de más. ¿Crees que es ético, Karen?

La chica le agarró del brazo, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad. Ese comportamiento le extrañó.

– Bueno… No lo sé – respondió, abrumada por la repentina atención.

– Así que eres de las que actúa y luego piensa – sentenció Yuni.

– Supongo…

– Bueno, la señora de la casa me dijo que podía venir a cambiarme. Esta ropa está sucia.

En ese momento, Karen se dio cuenta de que las manchas rojizas no eran de la camiseta, ni del pantalón. Eran pocas, pero grandes… Junto con el color, parecían adquirir un tono negruzco, incluso.

– ¿Os ha pasado algo, por el camino?

– Quisimos acortar viajando por la noche, y nos sorprendieron varios demonios Raum. Son demonios muy extraños, con ese color blanco de huesos. ¿Crees que están hechos de huesos? Eso no tendría sentido, claro, si no serían duros, y eran viscosos. Pero aun así, podría ser…

– Ya veo… - Karen ignoró el desvario de la chica. Esperaba que fuese una broma - ¿Y tu compañero?

Yuni pareció sorprenderse, como si no se hubiese sorprendido por la pregunta. Luego, sonrió.

– La última vez que lo vi fue al entrar. Estará por ahí.

A Karen le sorprendió el pasotismo con el que la chica actuaba. Ella ni muerta dejaría en un lugar completamente desconocido a Carter o a Melisa.

Quiso decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo. En ese momento, Melisa salió del baño. Se llevó una ligera sorpresa al ver a Yuni. Esta, en cuanto la vio, se dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo y exclamó.

– Mira Karen, ¡Esta ahí!

Karen cometió el error de dudar. En cuanto se dio cuenta, la puerta se había cerrado y ella estaba fuera.

– ¡Yuni! – exclamó, dándole un golpe más fuerte a la pared, rabiosa.

Se pasó una hora más esperando. Yuni era sigilosa y rápida, pero muy lenta duchándose. Se escapó en cuanto salió por la puerta. Karen ya estaba tranquila, casi no tenía ganas de darle un hachazo.

Una vez duchada, se reunió en las sala del comedor. Todos estaban ahí. Helen, Alen y Chad conversaban seriamente sobre algo. Yuni , ya cambiada, estaba junto con Melisa. Por sus gestos, Melisa parecía confundida, pero no asustada. Algo era algo.

Por otra parte, Carter y Ken estaban en el lado contrario de la mesa, hablando de algo. No pudo evitar fijarse en que Ken llevaba la misma ropa que el otro día, ni se había pasado por la ducha... También había otro chico, de pelo marronaceo. Era bajito, quizá más que ella, pero parecía adulto. Tenía varios piercigs en la oreja y uno en la nariz. Era asqueroso…

– ¡Karen! – antes de articular palabra, alguien le agarró del brazo. Era Yuni. Para su desgracia, la arrastró hasta el lado de los chicos – Ed, esta es Karen. Karen, este es Ed.

– Encantado… - el chico le estrechó la mano. No parecía sorprendido, más bien, indiferente.

– Bienvenido… - dijo Karen, tratando de no mirar a aquellos objetos metálicos. Se preguntó qué efectos tendría una runa iratze sobre eso.

En general, las presentaciones acabaron ahí. No parecía que fuese ha llegar más gente de momento, cuatro personas más para la protección del instituto.

 _"No creo que la clave mande a mucha gente, el demonio lleva unos días desaparecido"_ – reflexionó Karen, pensativa.

Supuso que con cuatro más sería bastante para defenderse, del presunto ataque. Un demonio mayor era poderoso, pero si las defensas del instituto se mantenían….

– Me alegra de que ya os conozcáis todos – Karen se dio la vuelta. Era Alen el que hablaba. Eso le hizo sentir mejor, de los tres, parecía mucho más amable – Puesto que vais a tener que convivir durante un tiempo, hasta que el peligro desaparece.

– No desaparecerá si no buscamos al demonio – repuso Karen. Se moría de ganas de pelear.

– Una búsqueda a ciegas sería demasiado peligroso – para su sorpresa, fue Ken el que habló, con expresión seria – Debemos localizarlo, sin que lo sepa.

– Eso sería difícil – contestó Carter, pensativo.

– Ken tiene razón – Chad habló, con voz sepulcral – Los sensores detectaran su señal si se acerca. No nos han enviado para ocupar las habitaciones, señores. Estamos especializados en el sigilo. Lo encontraremos.

Karen quisó creer lo que Chad decía. Se preguntó si era la primera vez que hacían esto. Mirando a todos, solo veía una chica demasiado extravagante para no llamar la atención, un chico bastante presuntuoso, y un chico con un gusto relativo a abrirse agujeros. Chad era el único que parecía cumplir lo que él mismo decía.

– ¿Saldremos hoy? – preguntó Ken, con la misma seriedad.

– Si, id preparándoos. Partiremos por la tarde.

– ¡Sí, señor! – exclamó Yuni, con el típico saludo de capitán.

– De acuerdo – contestó también Edd.

Los tres dejaron cualquier tipo de conversación y se marcharon, a saber dónde. Dejando a los seis en la sala. Carter y Melisa parecían tan pasmados como ella. Carter se acercó a los tres adultos.

– Espera… ¿Vais a iros a su búsqueda ya? – preguntó Carter.

– Lo que mi hermano quiere decir – cortó Karen, salvándole el pellejo – es que nosotros también vamos. Es nuestro deber.

– ¿Creéis que es un juego? – les preguntó Chat, con el mismo tono monótono – No podréis seguir nuestro ritmo.

– Es nuestro deber – repitió Karen, remarcando cada palabra – Si no lo conseguimos, dejadnos atrás.

Se cruzó de brazos, y vió una pizca de duda en los ojos de los presentes. Supo que lo había conseguido. Chad no podía venir a un instituto ajeno a decir que eran mejores que sus cazadores de sombras. No podían.

– Muy bien, pues preparaos. Partiremos a la tarde – contestó, clavando su mirada en Karen, una mirada fría que le estremeció.

Dicho esto, él también abandonó la sala, dejándole una sensación amarga a Karen. Quizá se había pasado de la raya. Helen le reprendió en cuanto pudo.

– Karen…No deberías haberlo hecho

– Arreglaremos nuestros fallos.

Dicho esto, Karen abandonó la sala, seguida de sus dos compañeros.


	6. No te acerques al humo

_**CAPITULO 6: No te acerques al humo...**_

– Muy bien – dijo Ken, ya en la habitación – Conociendo a Chad, deberíamos ir preparándonos ya.

Edd asintió ante sus palabras. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación que le habían asignado a Ken en aquel instituto. No era gran cosa, una cama y un armario. Desde luego, no era el mejor instituto en el que había estado, pero se conformaría.

Se supone que cada uno debería prepararse individualmente, pero habían cogido el hábito de hacer un listado de todo lo que llevaban en conjunto.

En la maleta tendida sobre la cama, había de todo. Desde trajes totalmente negros, similares a los de cazador de sombras, hasta un pequeño arsenal de armas de bolsillo.

Pero faltaba aún alguien…

– ¡Yuni, espabila!

– Ya voy, ya voy – reconoció su voz en alguna parte del pasillo. Era tan lenta...

Entró segundos después, con su estrafalaria vestimenta. A Ken nunca le había gustado, pero tenía que conformarse, por alguna razón, Chad se lo permitía.

– No sé qué a viene tanta preparación, siempre hay que llevar lo de siempre – protestó la chica, mientras se acercaba a la maleta.

– Vamos a tratar de localizar a un demonio mayor, no es cosa de broma – Edd podía ser muy severo si se lo proponía.

Yuni asintió a regañadientes. Ken sabía que ella no era tonta, solo muy infantil. Probablemente estaría tan nerviosa como ellos, esto era muy serio.

– Los trajes serán los de siempre, el negro del uniforme viene bien para camuflarse con las sombras – dijo Edd, en tono neutral – No llevéis ningún arma pesada, solo ralentizaría el paso. Dagas o cuchillos, sería lo mejor.

– No es justo… - protestó Yuni, dando una pataleta.

– Ya lo hemos hablado mil veces, Yuni. No puedes llevar una lanza a una misión de sigilo.

– ¿Por qué no? – protestó ella – Él lleva su espada y no le dices nada.

– Es una espada corta y no estorba – añadió Ken, cruzado de brazos. Siempre surgía el tema de su espada, una hoja de adamas, regalada por su familia.

– ¡La lanza tampoco me estorba!

– ¡La última vez casi me la clavas en el ojo! – contestó Ken, cada vez con menos paciencia.

– Haz lo que te dé la gana… - murmuró Edd, llevándose una mano a la cara.

– ¡Yupi! – exclamó esta, infantilmente. Una mirada severa de Edd la hizo controlarse.

– Una vez resuelto esto, recordad coger vuestros sensores avanzados de localización – recordó Edd.

Estos sensores eran los que todo cazador de sombras utilizaba, con algunas mejoras potenciales. Lo más normal es que fuesen comercializados y enviados a todos los institutos, pero eran demasiado caros y el material muy escaso. Por eso, los otorgaban en situaciones especiales, como esta.

Con ellos podrían ampliar la señal, e incluso distinguir las frecuencias demoniacas. Además, estos no se vuelven locos cuando están cerca de una frecuencia muy alta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. Alguien estaba llamando.

Al abrirla casi le da un vuelco al corazón, era aquella chica… Karen, si, eso. Trató de que no se notase, y la recibió con toda la neutralidad que pudo.

– ¿Qué quieres? – quizá le salió un tono más seco del que pretendía. Pero no tenía término medio.

Karen frunció el ceño, y Ken se arrepintió al instante. Pero no tuvo tiempo de enmendar su error, de su espalda aparecieron sus otros dos compañeros. Carter, y la chica esa, que no conocía.

– Vamos con vosotros, así que nos vendría bien algo de información – contestó.

Ken la miró durante unos segundos, sorprendido. ¿Chad les había dejado? ¿De verdad iban a ir con ellos?

– ¿Eso es cierto? – Edd fue el que articuló las palabras que los tres pensaban. Hasta Yuni parecía sorprendida.

– Si – asintió Carter, al lado de su hermana – es nuestro deber ayudar, como cazadores de sombras del instituto.

– Solo estorbareis – replicó Edd, en un tono mordaz.

– ¡Que obsesión con que estorbaremos! – exclamó Karen, molesta – No te he pedido opinión.

Ken tuvo que contener una carcajada. Le encantaba la forma en que se esa chica se revelaba. Tuvo que hacer otro esfuerzo aún mayor por serenarse.

– Está bien – dijo, serenamente – Cada vez que Chad dice que saldremos a la tarde, normalmente suele ser por las siete. Tenéis que preparaos con el uniforme, y llevar vuestras armas. No hay equipo especial para vosotros, así que no os separéis. Nuestro deber es ser rápidos y silenciosos.

Karen asintió, agradecida. Edd le miró como si estuviera loco, pero le dio igual. Tenía que advertirles.

– No pararemos para poner runas, aseguraos de tenerlo todo listo. Nuestro objetivo no es pelear, es recopilar información.

– Ahí estaremos – fue todo lo que dijo Karen, antes de que los tres se marchasen.

Ken miró durante unos segundos la puerta vacía, antes de cerrarla del todo. Edd estaba enfadado, y Yuni dedicada a burlarse. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

– Así que una mujer te acaba de dejar sin palabras…

...

A las siete de la tarde, todos se encontraban puntualmente. Alen y Helen decidieron quedarse para resguardar el instituto. Chad, Yuni, Edd y Ken se encontraban ya listos. Cuando bajaron, encontraron a Karen, Carter y Melisa decididos.

Karen llevaba su enorme hacha, algo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Chad. Sin embargo, Yuni también lleva la lanza. Ninguna parecía decidida a dejar sus armas predilectas, así que el grupo tuvo que salieron, los últimos rayos de sol ya desaparecían. En invierno, los días eran mucho más cortos. Pero no les importó, tenían runas de sigilo y de visión.

Todos avanzaron con gran velocidad, metiéndose entre los callejones más oscuros e inmundos de San Francisco, aprovechando estar camuflados por sus runas. Karen, Carter y Melisa tuvieron problemas al principio, los otros eran muy rápidos.

Pero acabaron acostumbrándose a la marcha, y Karen pudo llevar su hacha gracias a una runa que la hizo más ligera, cortesía de su hermano.

Dos veces Chad detuvo la marcha, observando su localizador. Y dos veces tuvieron que bordear distintas callejuelas, debido a que había demonios menores por las proximidades.

– No podemos dejarlos ahí – protestó Karen.

– Tenemos objetivos más importantes, chiquilla – respondió Chad, en tono neutral – Ya habrá tiempo para ellos. Siempre podéis iros a hacer de héroes locales y dejar la marcha.

A pesar del sentimiento de furia que Karen sintió, no dejo la marcha. Se consoló pensando en que estaban bastante lejos de cualquier grupo urbano, y los demonios no parecían en movimiento. Con suerte, no harían nada és de media hora corriendo y dando vueltas, no era extraño que todos empezaran a sentirse cansados. Incluso los que ya estaban acostumbrados. Cuando las calles se habían vuelto un laberinto, todos se detuvieron.

– Estamos cerca de la Unión Square – informó Ken.

Karen se preguntó si había estado alguna vez en San Francisco. Incluso ella, que vivía ahí, no tenía mucha idea de donde estaban después de tantas vueltas.

– La señal no sigue por ahí – dijo Yuni, mirando su localizador.

– Es cierto, avanza hacia uno de sus extremos, por el Fisherman´s Wharf – secundó Edd.

– El puerto de la ciudad… - murmuró Karen, extrañada.

– Si, la señal sigue por ahí,. Es grande, muy grande. Mammon tiene que estar ahí – dijo Chad, con tono sepulcral.

– No tiene sentido... – murmuró Carter – su objetivo es la destrucción. ¿Por qué iba a ir al mar, donde no hay gente? No creo que pueda nadar.

– Quizá este destruyendo la zona portuaria…- añadió Melisa, silenciosamente.

– Quizá…- secundó Carter, con el ceño fruncido. No estaba nada convencido.

– Sigamos la señal. Recordad, no combatiremos si no es necesario

– ¿Y si nos lo encontramos? – preguntó Karen, dudosa.

– Entonces, lo distraemos mientras pedimos ayuda a los refuerzos.

– ¿Refuerzos? ¿Hay refuerzos? – Carter observó las miradas de sus compañeros. Ninguno de los tres lo sabía.

– Pues claro, en una misión de sigilo no va todo el ejército, solo los más rápidos – informó Ken, en un tono que daba a entender que era algo obvio.

Karen miró hacia los lados, y hacía el techo, por muy estúpido que pareciese. ¿Dónde narices estaban los malditos refuerzos?

– No los encontraras tan fácilmente – respondió Chad, y en su rostro se formó lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa – Pero están ahí.

Karen tuvo que conformarse con las breves indicaciones de Chad respecto al tema.

Los siete reanudaron la marcha, y cruzaron media ciudad a través de los mismos callejones, sin indicio de otros demonios. Sin embargo, la señal demoniaca se intensificaba conforme se dirigían al puerto.

Después de otra media hora corriendo sin parar, pudieron salir de los callejones. Eran más de las ocho de la noche, por lo que no había mucha gente paseando por el lugar.

– No salgáis aún, estaríamos expuestos – les advirtió Edd, mientras llegaban a la última hilera de callejones.

– ¿Lo podéis localizar desde aquí? – le preguntó Carter, viendo el extraño localizador.

Nadie contestó a la pregunta, sin embargo, todos parecían muy concentrados en observar lo que pasaba.

– No, no puede ser… - murmuró Chad, sorprendido.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Karen al instante, harta de tanto secretismo.

– La señal se mueve, ya no está en el puerto. Está en el mar – dijo Ken.

– ¿Un…barco? – preguntó Melisa, siendo la opción más evidente.

– Es probable… - murmuró Chad, aun sin quitar la vista – Debemos volver e informar de esto. Es imposible para nosotros seguir la pista ahora, y no tenemos autoridad como para abandonar San Francisco.

– ¿Vamos a dejar que se vaya? – preguntó Karen, sintiendo la misma impotencia que antes.

– ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa mejor? – esta vez, fue Yuni quien habló.

– No…

Apretó los puños con resignación, otra vez, se les había escapado aquel maldito bicho.

Sin mediar palabra, volvieron a ejecutar su formación para caminar hasta el instituto. Les esperaba otra hora de vuelta…

Sin embargo, no todo sería tan tranquilo como ellos imaginaban. Al pasar la media hora, probablemente cerca otra vez de la plaza mayor, detectaron más presencias demoniacas.

– Mierda, están muy cerca. ¿De dónde han salido? – preguntó Ken, alterando a los demás.

– No lo sé… Debían de estar camuflados o algo – dijo Edd, mirando a los alrededores.

– ¿Qué viene? - preguntó entonces Carter.

– ¡Nos rodean! – exclamó Yuni, cogiendo la lanza.

Todos empuñaron sus armas, atentos. Sin embargo, lo que vino les sorprendió mucho. Un humo negro empezó a cubrir las entradas del callejón…

– ¡Iblis! – exclamó Carter.

Mala cosa. Eran demonios incorpóreos, que podían deshacerse en humo. Pronto, tomaron una forma humanoide negruzca, y se lanzaron a por los cazadores, aun con partes hechas de humo. Dos por cada lado.

– ¡Dispersaos!

Karen esgrimió su hacha y lanzó un tajo vertical hacia uno de los demonios, que simplemente se echó para atrás. El hacha rozó su brazo, pero este se deshizo en humo.

El demonio entero lo imitó y el humo rápidamente cubrió a Karen, aprovechando su despiste. Sintió como oprimía su cuerpo, y le arrebataba el aire de los pulmones…

Hasta que un destello fugaz lo alejó de ella. El demonio chilló mientras se desvanecía. Fácilmente pudo ver a su salvador, era Ken. En sus manos empuñaba un cuchillo serafín, que ardía dejando una curiosa estela en el cielo.

– El electrum no funciona con un demonio incorpóreo, deberías saberlo – la regañó, con un gesto de preocupación.

Karen asintió, avergonzada. Debería haberlo sabido.

– Gracias…

No hubo tiempo para hablar, la pelea se mantenía por los otros lados. Afortunadamente, eran siete cazadores y solo cuatro demonios, y los otros cazadores habían sido más listos que Karen. Edd acabó fácilmente con uno con el cuchillo serafin, mientras Yuni mantenía a raya a otro, dando pequeños lanzazos para evitar que avanzase. El espectáculo duró hasta que Edd terminó con él, con el cuchillo serafín.

Karen sintió una punzada de envidia, ella había sido más lista.

Mientras, Carter trataba de acabar con el último con el cuchilo serafín, pero este lo evitó, adivinando sus intenciones. No fue muy lejos, Chad lo apuñaló por la espalda, y se desvaneció. La pobre Melisa tenía su arco tensado y listo para disparar, pero la pelea ya se había acabado. Al menos, todos estaban bien.

Se reinó un gran silencio, a la espera de que algo más surgiese. Sin embargo, parecía que eso era lo único.

– Buff… - fue lo único que pudo decir Karen.

– Malditos demonios Iblis… ¿Cómo pueden escapar del radar? – preguntó Ken, tenso.

– No pueden, sin embargo, los demonios incorpóreos pueden suavizar su señal, hasta ser casi invisible. Ninguno les prestamos mucha atención. Fue nuestro error – dijo Chad, en una voz calmada, y serena.

– Entonces…. Vámonos antes de que vengan más – dijo Karen, recogiendo el hacha del suelo.

Por primera vez en el día, nadie le replicó.


	7. Comienza el viaje en barco

_**Capitulo 7: Comienza el viaje en barco**_

Karen camino por los callejones de la ciudad de San Francisco. Estaba sola, había perdido a sus compañeros en su apresurada huida. La luz se había desvanecido totalmente. Era la hora de la cacería, como la llamaba ella. Los demonios salían.

Aunque se mantenía en guardia, estaba aterrada. Había perdido su hacha también, y solo tenía su cuchillo serafín. ¿Sería bastante?

Cuando escuchó un gorgoteo a su espalda, supo que no lo sería. Tras ella había un demonio Iblis. Empuñó el cuchillo y murmuró su nombre. La luz fue satisfactoria, y más aún el chillido del demonio. Y sin embargo, sintió un golpe por la espalda. Había otro demonio.

Se dio la vuelta, desesperada, y clavó el cuchillo al demonio que tenía más cerca. Sin embargo, el otro no se quedó quieto. Se envolvió en humo y la atrapó. Karen sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y como su única posibilidad de supervivencia se le escapaba de sus dedos, y se apagaba. El aire desaparecía por su garganta oprimida, desesperada…

Nadie iba a salvarla…

* * *

\- ¡Ah! – Karen despertó, empapada en sudor.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habían peleado en las callejuelas, y sin embargo, aun sentía el roce del humo con su cuerpo… Las pesadillas a veces venían a ella, pero cada vez eran más intensas.

Rezó para que nadie la hubiese escuchado. Se levantó – aun algo temblorosa – y se vistió correctamente.

Chad, Helen y Alen se habían pasado este tiempo analizando la situación y tratando de buscar una solución. Karen les recordó varias veces el valioso tiempo que estaban perdiendo, pero no logró nada.

De los demás no supo mucho, pero esperaba que la apoyasen. Con Carter y Melisa había hablado, pero tampoco demasiado, parecían estar ocupados. De los otros tres, no sabía casi nada Casi no se habían cruzado, el instituto era muy grande cuando querías evitar a alguien, y ellos parecían haberse aprendido muy bien el ambiente. Estaban especializados en el sigilo, después de todo.

Al abrir la puerta, golpeó algo. Más bien a alguien. Ken estaba en el suelo. Debía de haber estado literalmente con la oreja pegada en su puerta. Se arrepintió de sus pensamientos, para ser un especialista en el sigilo, no era muy sigiloso.

\- Debo entender que me estabas espiando… - no era una pregunta.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte – otra vez su ironía. La estaba hartando.

\- ¿Ah sí? Quién lo diría, después de tanto evitarme…

\- Hemos estado ocupados – protestó Ken - ¿Cómo estás? He oído un grito.

\- Haciendo planes sin nosotros, los cazadores de este instituto – Karen ignoró la pregunta de su salud, estaba más molesta aun. Ya había dejado clara su posición con Chad.

\- No podemos añadiros a todos nuestros protocolos, y me gustaría que…

\- Me da igual – le cortó dicho esto, salió avanzando rápidamente hacia el comedor, sin volver la vista ni ayudarle a levantarse.

Sabía que le debía bastante a aquel chico, pero en ese mismo momento, no podía admitirlo, y menos después de eso. Después de trabajar juntos como un equipo, vuelven a dejarlos de lado.

" _Bueno, igualmente debe pensar que soy una egoísta o cosas peores. No creo que esto le afecte"_ – pensó, con amargura. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con que todos estaban ya ahí. Carter y Melisa estaban desayunando, y Alen y Helen estaban en la cocina, de pie, como acostumbraban, con el añadido de que Chad estaba junto a ellos. Paraton de hablar cuando Karen llegó.

\- Hola… - saludó. Por el gesto de preocupación de Carter, pudo ver que su grito no había pasado desapercibido.

Ya habría tiempo para eso. Tenía que mostrarse dura. Caminó hasta Chad, cruzada de brazos. Ahora o nunca.

\- Ya está bien de actuar en secreto. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? – exclamó, enfadada.

\- ¡Karen! – le reprendió Helen

Sin embargo, una breve sonrisa se mostró en la comisura de Chad. Al parecer, le había gustado. Esta desapareció rápidamente, pero no paso desapercibida por ella.

\- Ya mostrasteis vuestra valía en la misión pasada, no os hemos olvidado – respondió, con una calma que parecía tan natural en él – Es solo que hemos estado recopilando información. Y tú eres la menos indicada para un trabajo así, careces de paciencia.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – se volvió hacia Carter, confusa. Él le dirigió un gesto reconciliador.

\- Tranquila, ya se ha terminado. Es hora de que todos sepáis lo que hemos logrado – una voz sonó a sus espaldas. Era Edd.

\- ¡Sí! – Yuni estaba detrás de él, y detrás de ella, ahí estaba Ken. Karen apartó la vista, avergonzada por su ataque de ira contra él.

\- Pero no fue el quién se acercó a ella, sino Alen, que le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Deberías sentarte y descansar un poco.

Karen lo hizo, a regañadientes. Ya había descansado suficiente, pero no se atrevió a contradecirle.

\- Hemos hablado con la clave acerca del problema que se nos presenta – comenzó a decir Chad – Ayer mismo comprobamos que la señal aún sigue en el mar, y se ha desplazado levemente.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó Carter, frunciendo el ceño.

\- El demonio no está escapando, eso lo sabemos – contestó Chad – Creemos que tiene alguna fijación con aquel mar. Puede que se dedique a hundir los barcos que pasan…

\- Sigo sin entender muy bien lo del mar, Mammon no parecía un demonio acuático precisamente – señaló Karen.

\- La señal que recibimos es del nivel de un demonio mayor, Karen – le replicó Chad, crispado – Y que yo sepa, no hay más demonios mayores tan poderosos sueltos por el mundo. Tiene que ser Mammon. Ya ha habido casos de demonios que se adentran en el mar y desarrollan capacidades acuáticas...

\- Está bien, está bien – se rindió la chica – Sigue, por favor.

Ignorando la ironía del por favor de Karen, Chad carraspeó y siguió con su discurso.

\- Hemos contactado con la clave, y tras hablarlo, hemos logrado una autorización para salir del instituto en su busca.

Karen estuvo a punto de saltar de la silla y de darle un beso a Chad por pura alegría. No le gustaba que su error siguiese por ahí, matando gente. Por fin iban a detenerlo.

\- El barco espera en el puerto y tendremos más refuerzos, lo necesario para una pelea en un espacio tan reducido…

Trató de concentrarse en lo demás, pero no quedaba mucho. Estaba resuelto, por fin. Solo tenían que ir, y matar al demonio mayor. Vale, no era tan fácil, pero en su mente todo encajaba así.

\- ¿Cuándo partiremos? – preguntó Carter, a su lado.

\- Esta misma tarde, así que id preparándoos.

La preparación no fue nada del otro mundo. Todos se armaron como requería la ocasión, esta vez permitiendo las armas más poderosas – aunque como la vez anterior nadie había hecho caso, eran prácticamente las mismas – ya que era una misión de lucha a gran escala. Iban a enfrentarse por fin a un demonio mayor, peor aún, a un demonio capital, uno de los demonios de los siete pecados originales del hombre.

Karen no supo con exactitud con cuantos refuerzos contarían, pero habían hablado acerca de diez hombres, que actuarían cono navegantes para llevar el barco, un capitán que lo dirigiese, y varios más ocultos. Creyó oir algo de un helicóptero en caso de emergencia incluso. Eso la tranquilizaba, estarían en buenas manos.

Hubo un problema, debido a que Helen y Alen también querían ir, y nadie pensaba quedarse. Estos insistieron en que, siendo menores no debían participar en misiones tan difíciles, pero Karen insistió e Insistió.

Llevamos dos años trabajando duro y cazando demonios, vosotros ya estáis oxidados – había dicho, atacando con todo lo que tenía – Carter ya es mayor de edad, y yo pronto lo seré. Melisa estará a salvo, se desenvuelve bien. Además, ya hemos trabajado con los demás en equipo…

Al final, ni Helen ni Alen pudieron hacer nada para evitar que los tres decidiesen marchar. Hasta Melisa estaba decidida a ir, para su sorpresa. Después de eso, no podían obligarles, ni abandonar el instituto. Visto esto, decidieron que, como en estos días no había habido ningún ataque – realmente, no había habido ninguno desde que ellos Vivian – una persona sola podía vigilar el instituto hasta que volvieran.

Las horas pasaron. Karen marchó para prepararse, limpiar su hacha, y en general, para vestirse. Al cruzar el pasillo vio una sombra delante de su puerta. Pensó en Ken, pero al acercarse, vio que era Melisa.

\- Hola Karen… -le saludó, tímidamente.

\- Melisa… ¿Qué tal? – Karen trato de disimular su pequeña decepción, que no debería serlo. Era su amiga, Ken no era nada de eso.

\- Nerviosa, supongo – contestó, dudosamente – Va a ser muy importante…

\- Lo sé – Karen adquirió una seriedad impropia de ella - ¿Estas preparada?

\- Al principio pensé en quedarme, y dejar ir a Helen y Alen en mi lugar, porque solo sería un estorbo – comentó, moviéndose inquietamente, hasta parar – Pero al oírte… Tienes razón, tengo que ir. Yo tengo parte de la culpa también.

\- No lo pienses así, yo tuve la oportunidad y la desaproveche – replico, dulcemente.

\- Eres mi ejemplo a seguir… - contestó, bajando la mirada – No os dejare solos… Somos un equipo.

\- Has madurado mucho, ya no eres la niña asustadiza de antes – Karen sonrió ante las palabras de Melisa – Puedes ser tu propio ejemplo.

\- Gracias… - murmuró Melisa, casi sin saber que decir – Tengo que…Prepararme y eso. Nos vemos luego, supongo

\- Allí estaré – Karen le dirigió una sonrisa antes de que se marchara.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta por la que se había esfumado, tan velozmente como había aparecido.

" _Yo su ejemplo. Que cosas tiene…"_ – pensó, divertida, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, bastante complacida.

\- ¿Karen, estas bien? – otra vez, se volvió para mirar quien le hablaba. Era Carter. Su corazón se decepcionó otra vez. Tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí misma.

\- ¿Yo? Claro… - murmuró, intentando que no se notase - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Estas en medio del pasillo, con la mirada perdida.

\- Estaba concentrándome

\- ¿En alguien en concreto?

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamó - Tengo que prepararme, la misión empieza pronto.

Antes de que nadie más la interrumpiera, entró en su habitación, sin preguntar si quiera si Carter ya estaba listo. Desde luego, su hermano le sacaba de quicio.

Horas después, los dos grupos se formaron pronto. Chad, Edd, Yuni y Ken, armados y listos. Al otro lado, Karen con su hacha, Melisa ya preparada y Carter, acabando una runa de visión en el antebrazo de su hermana. Helen llegó la última, vestida con un traje de combate oscuro.

\- ¿Helen…? – había preguntado Karen, boquiabierta.

\- Iré con vosotros – sentenció – Seré la líder de este pequeño grupo, si lo queréis llamar así. Así Chad no tendrá que vigilaros.

\- Pero… ¿Y el instituto? – preguntó Melisa, igual de sorprendida.

-Alen se quedará, al menos hasta que vengan los refuerzos.

\- ¿Más refuerzos aquí? – preguntó Carter.

\- Sí, no todos los refuerzos van a la misión, otros se centraran en proteger el instituto ahora que se queda solo. Solo por si acaso. De todas formas, la cantidad de miembros que se destinen a esto será mínima – respondió Chad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres tuvieron que asentir, y callar. Alen los despidió desde la puerta, pidiéndoles que tuvieran cuidado. Karen se sintió un poco mal, dejándole a él solo. Debía de ser horrible verlos partir así. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para pensarlo.

Esta vez fueron por las calles normales, aplicando runas de invisibilidad, no hubo ningún inconveniente. Tardaron menos de media hora en llegar al puerto, donde los esperaba el barco. No era un crucero ni mucho menos, tenía un tamaño intermedio, un casco metálico, y un ancho considerable. Dentro había varios cazadores e incluso marineros.

Karen pensó, con diversión, que para la mayoría de la gente que pasase, eso debía de ser casi un barco fantasma, a excepción de la gente humana que estaba ahí haciendo las tareas más básicas – humanos con visión, seguramente.

Pronto, todos embarcaron. A los cazadores se les destinó un camarote en la parte inferior del barco, que a Karen le recordó mucho a las películas de piratas que había visto. Nunca antes había viajado en barco, era su primera vez.

Tanto fue, que necesitó tomar el aire. Dejó sus cosas y salió a la cubierta, asomándose a la proa del barco. Aún no habían zarpado.

\- ¿No serás de las que se marean en los barcos, no? – una voz sonó a sus espaldas. Era Ken.

\- No tengo ni idea – respondió Karen, con diversión.

\- ¿Nunca habías viajado en barco viviendo dónde vives? – le preguntó, algo confundido.

\- No, nunca. No he podido salir de la ciudad, hasta ahora prácticamente.

\- Es una lástima… Yo he visto bastante mundo, aunque siempre trabajando, claro.

Karen recordó lo que le habían dicho el primer día, que Ken formaba parte de un equipo de especialistas, y que no era el primer instituto que visitaban. Tenía sentido lo que decía.

\- ¿Y qué opinas del instituto? – soltó, sin poder evitarlo – Es decir, has visto muchos, según cuentas.

\- Es acogedor – se encogió de hombros – He visto muchas cosas, pero todos los institutos tienen en común algo, son grandes y por lo general, bastante vacíos. El vuestro no se escapa de la regla, pero la gente es acogedora. Al menos, la mayoría.

\- Sobre eso… - Karen sintió un nudo en la garganta – Siento lo de esta mañana…

\- Tranquila, no hace falta que te disculpes – la interrumpió Ken – Todos estamos muy nerviosos.

\- Fui muy descortés, y me salvaste la vida – insistió Karen.

\- Somos cazadores y desde ahora, compañeros. Tú también salvaras la mía, es cuestión de tiempo….

\- Eso no es….

\- Deja de preocuparte tanto por todo…

\- Déjalo, da igual – Karen resopló, rindiéndose. No podía disculparse en condiciones con él en esa actitud.

A Ken le pareció muy divertido, pues soltó una carcajada al ver su actitud. Karen no pudo evitarlo y le dio un golpe. No en serio, sino uno ligeramente contenido. Ligeramente. Ken aumentó el nivel de su risa al sentir el golpe, haciendo que al final, Karen también riese con él.

\- Eres un idiota… - murmuró – Y hay que volver. Seguramente estarán hablando de estrategia y esas cosas.

\- Si, volvamos… - respondió Ken, aun sonriendo.

Los dos marcharon, relajados, a reunirse con los demás. Pronto, el barco zarparía.

Pronto, comenzaría la verdadera misión.

* * *

 **Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento.**

 **Ya se que he tardado un montón en subir otra vez, pero he estado muy ocupado con los exámenes finales y con navidad. Una vez más, siento la espera, no he abandonado la serie aun xD.**

 **Respecto al contenido, quizá es muy sencillito, pero pronto comenzara la acción.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir. Espero que guste. Un saludo ^^**


End file.
